


A New Puppet

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Alex Hirsch (Anything Involving Alex Hirsch), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Other, Puppeteer, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: A kind of alternate ending to the second episode of "The Owl House".This is what would have happened if Luz had given in to the Puppeteer.
Relationships: Eda & King, Eda & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	A New Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the angsty thing I made for no good reason at all. I'm going, to be honest, I wrote this instead of sleeping and I tear up a little at what I've done. So just to clarify there's a lot of angst and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Luz looked at the surrounding puppets; the pink, glittering fog that she had been hit with was slowly slipping away from her as she looked at the characters that had helped her on her the fake journey.

She felt the Prince's arms wrap around her and pull her close hugging her tightly against his chest as he spoke.

Luz tried to struggle away from him as the fairy princess spoke, telling her that she could stay with them forever.

Luz tried not to listen as Chris told her that Adegast could make new adventures for her, for them every day. That Luz could be the defender of her own world and have everything she wanted.

She still tried not to listen but with every world, the weird creature said she fought less and less.

She felt tears slip down her face as the Prince spoke in her ear asking her why would she want to stay in a world that laughed in her face and thought of her as nothing but a joke.

At those words, Luz went slack relaxing against the Prince's chest and ignoring the loud screams of her mentor and friend.

She knew that they were right, she could be something amazing with them and she could do something amazing as well.

She could save the kingdom, defeat the evil, and marry the man of her dreams who was holding her close.

She could have everything she had ever wanted and it would all be real.

All she had to do was given and stay with them.

Luz knew it was wrong, but this is what she had wanted ever since she was a little girl so with a tired sigh she let her eyes slide shut.

She snuggled against her Prince's chest as he held her close and tried to block out the voices of Eda and King shouting her name and demanding her to break free of the mind control that Adegast had her under.

Luz didn't listen as she stayed where she was and as she felt the sharp teeth of something dig into her back, she opened her eyes to see that she was back in her own world, holding her Prince's hand tightly in her own, and once again she was the chosen one.

* * *

"LUZ!" Eda screamed as she tried to break free of the tentacles wrapped around her restraining her from getting to her ward as Luz slumped to the ground a tentacle now attached to her back thanks to the piercing sharp teeth that had sunk into her skin.

Eda tried to struggle free from the monster's grip as she watched her ward be lifted off the ground by the tentacle now nothing but a mindless puppet for the creature who was laughing cruelly.

"Luz! Luz!" King shouted trying to get the human girl's attention trying to snap her out of her trance but it was no use the monster had his hold on her.

Eda kept trying to break free from the tentacles' tight but she stopped, frozen in fear as Luz was brought up to her face making Eda jerk back in shock, anger, and fear.

"What's wrong Eda?" Adegast asked in a sickly sweet voice as he spoke in a condescending tone. "Don't you want to say good-bye to your little friend?" He asked laughing cruelly as he forced Eda to look into Luz's cold eyes that showed no emotion. "What do we say, Luz?" Adegast asked as he made Luz lift her head to look at Eda.

"This is all your fault, Eda," Luz said in a robotic-like voice as she was made to speak to her mentor. "If you hadn't of sent me to do your work I wouldn't be here," She said voice still cold and robotic as Eda looked at her with horror in her eyes.

"Luz... I... " Eda tried to speak but was cut off by the tentacles wrapping tighter around her to the point where she couldn't breathe.

"If you had sent me home from the very beginning I wouldn't be here," Luz said again the voice turning angry and hateful as she kept staring at Eda though her eyes were no longer emotionless they were filled with fear and anger. "If you hadn't of used me for your own gain everything would be okay," She said as the tentacles squeezed around Eda tighter making it harder and harder for her to breathe.

"L-Luz..." Eda gasped out trying to speak, trying so hard to tell the human child how sorry she was and how she wished she could take it all.

"If you had protected me, I would still be here!" Luz screamed in anger and finally, that was it the tentacles tightened for the last time around Eda's waist and it all went dark.

* * *

"E.."

"E... a..."

"Ed... a..."

"Eda!" 

Eda's eyes snapped open, and she sat up fast gasping for air as she looked around at the cold, foggy swap around her.

"Eda... " A soft calming voice came from beside her causing to snap her head to the side only to see King sitting there on his knees a sad and heartbroken look in his eyes.

"King?" Eda asked still gasping for air as she looked at her friend with wide eyes before looking around them. "Where... " She trailed off still trying to get her breathing back under control as she ignored the pain in her ribs. "Where's Luz?" She asked trying to find the human child.

All was quiet for a moment as King looked at her with sad eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"She's gone," King said in a soft tone tears starting to slip down his face as he said this.

"W-What?" Eda asked fear in her voice as she stuttered something she hadn't done since she was Luz's age.

"She's gone," King said once more in the heartbroken tone as more tears slipped down his face. "He took her," He whispered as he looked down at his hands as if he was the one that had done something to Luz.

Eda blinked unable to comprehend what King was saying as she stared at him then suddenly it was like a dagger was ripping through her heart.

"No..." Eda whispered tears starting to well up in her eyes as she looked around frantically for her ward. "No, it's not true," She said hoping that King would tell her it was all just a sick joke or a bad dream though nothing was happening. "Luz!" Eda cried as she tried to get up to run after the monster that had stolen her child but as she did she let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground in pain once more.

King looked at his friend with shocked eyes as he watched her try to crawl towards the foggy swamp that surrounded them but she didn't get too far because of the pain.

Eda was sweating as she stopped on the cold stone ground tears slipping down her face as she gritted her teeth trying to force herself to move once more so she could go find Luz even though deep down inside she knew it was too late.

As she lifted her hand to force herself to crawl once more her hand brushed something causing her to freeze and lift her head. What she found as she did so were two items that made her want to scream and throw up at the same time.

In front of her was the toy sword she had shown Luz earlier that day and next to it was Luz's book, the book she had been trying to model herself after for so long.

Eda looked at him with wide eyes tears streaming down her face faster and faster as she carefully reached for them both and without another thought pulled them against her chest, hugging them close.

"Luz... " Eda whispered softly, her eyes closed tightly as she gritted her teeth while clutching the toy sword and the fantasy book close to her heart. "I'm so sorry," She whispered as she thought about how she had started to care for the girl as if she was her own blood in only the few hours that she knew her. "I'm so, so sorry," Eda sobbed softly as she buried her face into the hardcover of the book not caring who came across and found her like this.

King watched with wide eyes as more tears slipped down his face, he never seen his friend like this before but he couldn't blame her. It took him a moment to move but when he did he quickly made his way to her side and curled up against her back.

Tears streamed down both their faces as they both laid there not knowing what to do.

Luz was gone and Adegast had a new puppet to do with as he pleased and there was no telling where he could be.

Luz was gone and there was nothing they could do.


End file.
